Forever Yours
by DesAngels
Summary: Squall is the president's son who has to train a perky little SeeD in training from Tribia guess who its is!A SQUELPHIE! I decited to make a Squelphie because i luv them and there arn't enough!


Disclaimer- I don't own FFVIII or any of the characters Square-Enix does! SO DON'T SUE PLEZZZ!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
.   
  
..   
  
...  
  
....   
  
**Forever Yours  
**.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
The day was one of beauty, the sky was clear and blue with the exception of a few clouds. Easther was known for it's beautiful days probaley because of the lack of smog from factories or other things that caused pollution. The fact that Easther was always so beautiful made it a very popular spot for vacations but nothing else for only the lucky and wealthy could afford a house in Easther. Easther was a massive city that for the longest time was hidden from most of the world until one day it came to the open for anyone who wanted to visit.

The most beautiful house in Easther is the Presidential Palace. It was made with the most beautiful marble all of the world has ever seen. It had golden accents along the walls and close to 200 windows most of them accompanied by a balcony. The yard was massive and it included a huge garden with as many flowers a person could imagine, it also had 4 fountains and a pond. The palace was a tall building it is close to 15 stories high. Sure, that is tall for a home but President Laguna insisted that all his offices be located close by and what is closer to home then in the home itself. Yeah, you would think the family would never have any privacy but all the workers entered the palace through a different door and had separate elevators so the family could have their privacy. The workers also had a separate parking lot and were only allowed in the main house with permission.  
  
"son" said Laguna.

"What?" asked Squall. Laguna's son, Squall Leonhart, is the what most people would call a lone wolf. When he was two even though his father, Laguna, was still alive he went to live in a orphanage with his sister Ellone till he was 5 then he was sent to live at Balamb Garden where he lived until he was 18. When Squall was 17 he became the Commander of the garden Squall is a legend at the Garden mostly for being the 'hero' who help save the world from the sorceress Ultimacia, he really didn't like the attention much. Squall is just as gorgeous of a person as his sister if not more. He has the most beautiful blue eyes anyone has ever seen they are the color of the deepest parts of the ocean, they are icy and cold that ironically make women melt at the sight of them, his hair is long chestnut, very fine and silky he is well built and to add to the sexiness there was a long thin scare across his forehead that ends under his right eye. You would mostly find squall in his office because unfortunatley he is a workaholic.  
  
" I just got off the phone with Tribia Garden!!!" Said Laguna a little to excitingly which caused Squall to roll his eyes.  
  
"so." said squall in a monotone like he usually did.  
  
"Well...don't you wanna know why?" said Laguna a little disappointed at Squall's lack of interest.  
  
"No." _but I'm sure your going to tell me anyway_.  
  
"Anyway they Said that their going to send an student here for a while!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Don't you wanna know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. There sending her here so you can train her up a little! They said she shows the same potential you did when you went to Balamb!"  
  
Squall started to get a little angry no way was he going to train some little punk!"I'm not baby sitting some little kid!"  
  
"she's not a little kid she is 17 only 1 year younger than you."  
  
"Well good she can watch herself!"  
  
"Tribia wants you to train her since she has enough potential to maybe become a great SeeD." said Laguna.  
  
"what is her weapon?"  
  
"Nunchaku"  
  
"How do you think i will be able to train her when I've never used a Nanchaku before?"  
  
"I don't know" then Laguna smiled evilly and said "But your doing it."  
  
"No.I'm.Not!" yelled Squall  
  
"YES YOUR ARE!" yelled Laguna"I'm you father and you have to do what I say!"  
  
Squall knew he was stuck "..Whatever.." andhe walked out of Laguna's office. Just to come face to face with is two best friends Ivrine and Zell.  
  
"Howdie" said Ivrine  
  
"Hey!" said Zell  
  
"Hi." said Squall in a monotone voice.  
  
"So what's up why did Laguna call you into your office?" asked Zell.  
  
"He wants me to train some girl from Tribia Garden."   
  
"Are you doing it?"   
  
"I have to."  
  
"I bet she is HOT!" said Ivrine.  
  
"Probaley not." _she's probaley some ugly little snob_.  
  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
"RIONA!!!!!" yelled Selphie.Selphie is a cadet in training to be a seed she is 18. Selphie is defiantly a hyper person she can put a smile on almost anyone's face. She lives in Tribia Garden her roomate Riona has been her best friend ever since Selphie moved to Tribia. Selphie is a small petite girl which makes most people surprised when they see how strong she is. She has shoulder length brown hair that is flipped up in a way that seems to defy gravity. She has bright emerald eyes and also has a great personalty witch may seem annoying at first but nobody can help but love her. Selphie is like a bunny with beserk caste on it she loves to talk gossip and keeps a live journal on her own page in the Tribia Garden web site.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Riona a perky girl (not nearly as Selphie though) with beautiful raven hair that had carmel highlights in, her hair reached just past her shoulders and framed her pretty face perfectly.

Selphie was crying and it concerned Riona a little."I..Whaaaaaaa..there....waaaa...making..me..sniff..sniff...LEAVE..WHAAAAAAA!"  
  
"WHAT....WHY?" Said Riona loudly so loud they were starting to get the attention of the passing students.  
  
" I got to...sniff..to leave garden and live..sniff snif.... with some guy so he can train ..sniff... me!" Selphie managed to get out between sniffles.  
  
"Who?" asked Riona  
  
"The Headmaster said it was the president of Easther's son!"   
  
"..How long?"   
  
"I don't know"  
  
"when you leaving?"  
  
"tomorrow"  
  
"well cheer up! You'll be back and I'll visit and call everyday," Squealed Riona "lets make the best of your last day, we'll get Ivrine and go out then I'll be convent and make myself scarce so you two can say goodbye alone together!" Said Riona grinning.  
  
"Yeah good idea rin!" Squealed Selphie.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: R&R plez! but NO FLAMES!!!! flamers are little cowards because they never sign there review anyway!(doesn't count if you don't sign your review and don't flame cuz then your cool!) ;)


End file.
